hanazuki_full_of_treasures_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yurizuki
'''Yurizuki '''is a Moonflower too, but not just any moonflower. The first ever to be planted by Little Dreamer, which makes her the number 2 of the galaxy. History She was the one who developed the protection of the galaxy's moons through treasuring moods, and she grew the starting fertility all the moons started out with. Y'know, before the Big Bad started destroying them. Kiazuki tells Hanazuki this story in the events of fanmade episode "Test Day." Long ago, before the moons of this galaxy were made, this portion of space was empty. There were no moons, no creatures, and certainly no moonflowers. Then, everything changed when Little Dreamer appeared. No one knows where he came from, but everyone remembers what he did. Little Dreamer peeled a flower design from his suit, and then a jewel design. He meshed them together, and blew it away. It buried itself into the nearest moon, which was just a hunk of rock back then. Then, a rainbow shot out from where the seed had impacted! And out came a new creature, the first creature ever to walk in our universe, and the new protector of this galaxy. Yurizuki conspired with Little Dreamer in creating the galaxy Hanazuki and friends live in today. Yurizuki helped Little Dreamer create the first batch of treasure. She was the first planter ever. It was Yurizuki who figured out how to grow different trees. Once a moon was bursting with them, she moved to the next. Eventually, the moons were bursting with fertility. Now, the only thing left to do was create the creatures that live here today. Little Dreamer took care of the miscellaneous species, but he told Yurizuki to create one of her own. That species she created was the hemkas. But it wasn't just the Hemkas. There was another species she created. With a little help from Little Dreamer, of course. Even a moonflower like her couldn't protect the galaxy alone. She needed some help. And so, Little Dreamer planted another seed, and there came the first male moonflower: Diyoshi. Together, the two moonflowers planted treasure trees for a while, but then, Yurizuki and Diyoshi found a way to create more moonflowers on their own. They placed their hand on a single treasure together. They turned pink, and the treasure glowed the same color. They planted the treasure, and it grew into a tree, but instead of treasures, they produced moonflower seeds, which blew off the branches to other moons. This action earned it the name "Moontree." Soon enough, the galaxy was bursting with life. Life was sweet. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. But then...the Big Bad arrived. It swallowed every moon that crossed its path, and the creatures with it. The elder moonflowers tried to fight back with their advanced powers and treasures, but the Big Bad simply swallowed them. It was too powerful. Little Dreamer shot at the Big Bad, but it hit him in the throat, causing his speech to become garbled and unreadable, which is why he only mumbles today. The Big Bad tried to go for Yurizuki, but Diyoshi pushed her away and got swallowed up instead. She fell back towards the moon and thought the Big Bad would succeed in closing around her moon. The treasure trees, however, powered up and fended the Big Bad off. Yurizuki found that only the strongest moons could survive. So, now, she flies around, testing the moonflowers, seeing if their moons are strong enough to fight against the Big Bad. If not, they're taken from their moon for their own safety, and are forced to leave it to die. (At least, according to Kiazuki) Appearance Yurizuki looks like a moonflower would. She's taller than Hanazuki and Kiazuki and Kiyoshi. She has a ponytail w/ white underneath, and she wears a long skirt and a flowing shirt w/ a rainbow moonflower on the front. She has no freckles, but instead a comet-shaped scar on her cheek. Her own blossom is that of a star flower. To be specific, something like this: http://www.wakingtimes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/Flickr-Star-Flower-Fran-Tapia.jpg Personality Yurizuki is a very wise and calm moonflower. She acts as a mother figure to Hanazuki and the other moonflowers, and teaches her all there is to know about being one. Of course, whenever what she loves is threatened, she will get feisty, and fight back with strength and courage. Despite her ferocity and fighting spirit, she is also merciful and forgiving, never bringing down her hand or abusing her power to destroy, as she believes it goes against a moonflower's purpose. Nothing has ever been known to outthink or strike her down yet, excluding the Big Bad, but even that couldn't destroy her moon; she made it too strong for it Powers and Abilities Treasuring Moods Like all moonflowers, Yurizuki can treasure her moods to grow treasure trees. The only difference is that she can control her emotions and release them whenever she needs to, making her trees far more advanced than most. Flight This power is only accessible to elder moonflowers (the first batch made by Yurizuki and Diyoshi), but these moonflowers can stretch out two white feathery wings on their back and fly. The wings turn the same color as the moonflower, depending on which mood they're feeling. Tree-Healing When a tree is not at full power, Yurizuki can turn her spit into the same goop that heals the trees and makes them strong again. (Kinda disgusting, but useful). Hemka-Birth Though this was only demonstrated once, Yurizuki showed the power to create hemkas of different shapes and sizes. It is unknown whether this power is only hers, or if elder moonflowers can do this as well. Relationships Hanazuki She admires her optimism and compassion for her moon, and sees her as a fine student. She believes that Hanazuki is the hope of this galaxy, and tries her best to teach her in the ways of an elder moonflower, unbeknownst to her, so she can fight the Big Bad and save the galaxy. Hanazuki returns the feelings and treats Yurizuki like her mother, as she acts so much like one towards her. Kiazuki As grumpy and bitter as she is, Yurizuki does her best to help her learn how to grow trees without using manipulation and stealing. Though Kiazuki refuses her help and the fact that she doesn't know how, Yurizuki doesn't give up on her, and always finds a way. Kiyoshi Reminded of her own special friend, Diyoshi, Yurizuki sees more to Kiyoshi that meets the eye. She hopes, that in pushing his and Hanazuki's relationship. they will be able to grow a Moontree together, and set loose more moonflowers to help protect the galaxy. Maroshi Footloose and free, Maroshi has the energy and qualities Yurizuki loves to see in moonflowers. As a matter of fact, she recognizes Maroshi, saying that she saw his seed grow and fall from a Moontree before. Moonzuki A fellow elder moonflower, Yurizuki and Moonzuki used to be best friends before Moonzuki felt like SHE should be number 2, since her name had the better meaning. Yurizuki believed that the moonflowers should be led by someone because of who they were inside, not by name or order of blooming. Moonzuki disagreed, and their friendship seems all but gone. Diyoshi Her best friend and creation partner, Diyoshi was very special to Yurizuki. When he was presumably killed by the Big Bad, Yurizuki was heartbroken. But her loss only made her stronger, and more determined to wipe the Big Bad out so she could save the galaxy they made and protected together. Mirazuki A blind moonflower who was another student of Yurizuki's. She assured the young moonflower that she didn't need eyes to protect her moon, and taught her to plant with her other senses. The two grew a close bond ever since, but after the Big Bad's attack, they were separated, and neither knows where the other is now. Sleepy Unicorn She thinks of him as very noble, and has faith in him. Although he hardly listens, and is always sleeping through her lessons and teachings, she is endlessly patient with him, and knows he will play an important part in the rescue of the galaxy. Twisted Unicorn Evil as he is, Yurizuki never gave up on Twisted, no matter how much he denies and hates her. Even with his false translation of her history, she knows he's only doing the things he does to protect his moon and beings. Dazzlessence Jones Not much interaction is shown between these two, but Yurizuki mentions to Hanazuki that "The shiny guy takes his job seriously. I like that about him." Garmoshi Strengths As many cool powers that she has, her greatest is her wisdom and experience. Having something that no one else except Little Dreamer has puts her almost above everyone, and that's what makes her one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Weaknesses Yurizuki is so focused on her duty to make Hanazuki as powerful as an elder moonflower, she sometimes forgets how much her student now means to her. This could easily cause rifts between the relationship, which is the last thing Yurizuki wants. Episode Appearances Season 1: * Test Day (fanmade) * Moonflower Mom (fanmade) * Baby Chicken Plant * Only in Unicorn Dreams * Treasure Island (fanmade) * Friend or Foe * Forgive and Forget * Out of the Darkness (fanmade) * True Colors * The Volcano of Fears * Young Yuri (fanmade) * Honey, I Shrunk the Hemkas! (fanmade) * Homesick * Better Together * The Resistance * Damage Control * Recovery * Elder vs Elder (fanmade)c * Big Bad Sickness Season 2: * Little Dreamer healed * “Periwinkle” * No more Viridian Trivia * In her version of the theme song, right before the song's ending lyrics, Yurizuki lifts Hanazuki and tosses her up, where she grabs the title and waves from it. * It is unknown how Yurizuki got her scar, but it was assumed to be from the Big Bad. * Yurizuki is a Hanayoshi shipper. * Due to the rumors of Moonzuki's existence, the history of Yurizuki could possibly be changed. * In "Big Bad Sickness," there is an alternate ending, where Hanazuki is sent into her own mind and meets up with Yurizuki, who tells her she has completed her training as a moonflower and is ready to become an elder moonflower, like her. She receives her own wings and gains the powers of an elder. ** This alternate ending is a reference to the Season 3 finale of "My Little Pony," which was produced by the same company that made Hanazuki, Hasbro. Category:Moonflowers Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Boo hoo poopsie